1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an alarm system and method for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Alarm functions are widely used in electronic devices to alert a user of an impending event. When an alarm of an electronic device rings, a display of the electronic device often provides the option to turn the alarm off. However, turning the alarm off using the display may be too easy and can result in the user oversleeping.
Accordingly, an improved alarm system and system are called for in order to overcome the limitations described.